What Will NEVER Happen
by mythamagica
Summary: Sonic being shy, Shadow being polite and not calling Sonic a faker, Amy giving up on Sonic, all things that will never happen in the Sonic World


Hi! I hope you enjoy my story. I know, I know, the whole thing about Sonic reading fanfiction was already done, but I have writer's block, and I can't think of anything to write for my other two stories. Anyways, this will most likely be a set of drabbles, since I have already brainstormed several other story ideas. now, to get myself motivated enough to actually write them.

* * *

Sonic was bored, and he had absolutely nothing to do. And he couldn't go running, even though he had been dying to, because Tails said that he was almost done with his latest invention, and that he wanted Sonic to stay so that he could see it right away. Sonic knew that he would be dying of boredom if he waited around, but at seeing Tails's hopeful face, and hearing the desperation in his voice, he caved. It was obvious to Sonic that Tails was really excited about this, and he could tell that Tails wanted to impress his older brother. Being said 'older brother', he couldn't refuse

So now Sonic was bored, and his emerald eyes scanned the room. His searching, desperate gaze landed on a computer that was on, humming slightly. Tails had said to make himself at home, and so Sonic went on the computer and , opening up a web page, surfed the internet. Eventually, finding a fan fiction written about him, Sonic got curious, and decided to open up the story. It was written supposedly in his point of view, and he wanted to see what it was about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was running through town, but I wasn't going very fast. See, a couple miles out, I got tired, so I decided that going slow would be best. Anyways, now, I was only going at 50 mph on the road, and as I turned, I saw a beautiful sight. Amy Rose was sitting at a café table, looking absolutely angelic._

_Amy Rose. The girl I had been crushing on for quite a while. Of course, having to save the world and my own shy personality, I could never have actually approached her. The only thing I have confidence in is my speed. Nothing else. If I fight Eggman, I feel invulnerable, but if I am at a social event, I feel like jell-o. _

_Anyways, Amy was sitting at an outdoor café table, with an umbrella on top, and planters with pale pink and blue flowers blooming from the rich brown soil. I only noticed these for a second, because then I was caught by her beauty. In the warm afternoon sun, her lovely pink quills glowed, the light gilding golden highlights in her soft fur. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds, though leaning towards aquamarine, but I noticed they didn't have as much light in them as they usually would. That's when I noticed the black and red hedgehog sitting next to her, trying to sweet talk her. Imagine! Shadow, trying to sweet-talk MY beautiful flower. Naturally, I stormed over. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" I asked, barely able to keep my voice from booming over the whole café. _

"_What does it look like I'm doing, Sonic? I'm taking Amy for a date." Shadow replied, looking serene and happy while he normally looked gloomy. _

_I shouted, "It doesn't matter, why are you dating AMY?!"_

_This time, Amy's sweet voice answered. Just hearing her beautiful voice soothed me. What she said, however, didn't. "Sonic, since you kept on rejecting me, I thought I should move on, so when Shadow asked me out, I accepted. He was so sweet, and he even brought me roses."_

"_Well," came my angry voice, "I never asked you out because I was too shy, I was always rejecting you because you asked as Eggman was about to attack, and I never brought roses for you because they never did your beauty justice!" _

_I realized then, that in my anger, I didn't check what I was saying, and I ended up shouting loud enough for the people in the resteraunt a block down to look in my direction. That shut me up, and I sat down, embarrassed, and sure that I was blushing like a sunset. _

_Amy, meanwhile, sat as if she were petrified, or stunned. I thought that she would have been angry, or upset, that I had ruined her date, but she looked hopeful. She spoke in a quavering voice, one that broke my heart because I thought I had upset her, and she asked, "Did you really mean that?"_

_Now, I could have lied, but I didn't. Something stopped me. Maybe I noticed the tone of her voice, and knew that I had to tell the truth. Maybe I was just tired of lying. So, rather than lying to her, I whispered, "Of course it's true. How could anyone not love you?"_

_She was crying now. I thought she was upset with me for some girl reason that I could not fathom, but she flung her arms around me and cried. I was startled, but I hugged her, to reassure her, and I swayed slightly, unconsciously, to soothe her and because I was so thrilled at her touch. When her crying lessened, I was able to make out the words she had been saying. "I love you too, I love you too!"_

_These words filled me with an unnamable joy, greater than anything I had ever felt before, and I kissed her, soft and sweet, to finally reveal how I felt. She kissed me back, and I could tell that we were getting more passionate. However, since we were sorta standing in the middle of the café, I broke away, and she smiled at me. With her eyes, she seemed to be saying, "thank you!" and we started to walk away. Shadow stopped us, however, and I braced myself. I was sure that Shadow would be mad, or look upset, and try to beat me up, but what I heard was completely different._

"_Good for you, Sonic. I tried to cheer her up, but nothing I did worked. I'm glad for you, and for Amy. I think I was mistaken, I thought I loved Amy, but it was simply a fleeting crush. Good Bye." And with that, Shadow walked away, looking downcast, but at the same time, happy. _

_I knew that he would find someone to love, like I had found. I turned to Amy, and I said, "Let's go home."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sonic finished reading the fan fiction, and he looked absolutely stunned.

"That. Was. Horrible! I would never think of Amy like that! I thought I made it clear I thought of her as a friend! And what was that about me being shy? And TIRING AFTER A FEW MILES! It sounded like the author was trying to rationalize something, to make her story work! Oh, and Shadow! Shadow would never act like that! He respects Amy because she's like Maria, not because he's in love! And he was being polite to me! He wasn't even calling me a faker, and didn't care that he lost! To ME! That was HORRIBLE!"

Just then, Tails walked in.

"What's all the racket about?" Tails asked, "Did Shadow call you slow, or something?"

Sonic was livid, but he knew that it wasn't Tails's fault, and he didn't want to hurt or scare Tails, so he just curtly answered, "Read this."

Tails read the story and leaned back, stunned. After Sonic snapped him out of his shock, Tails answered, "Oh… That person is RIDICULOUS! I mean, that didn't sound anything like you Sonic! Ok, I am just insulted by this. Give me the computer."

Sonic gave Tails the computer, and Tails typed something really quickly. Once he finished typing, he turned around again, looking completely happy. Sonic was confused, and so he asked, "What did you do, li'l Bro?"

Tails smiled, "I just deleted that story! Now no one will have to read that lie about you! Now, lets go see that invention!"

And Sonic ran down after Tails, grinning at the receding figure racing down to his workshop.


End file.
